Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various electronic devices (e.g., a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like) which can perform communication and personal information processing have come to market. Consistent with the trend of mobile convergence, the electronic devices have evolved to provide functions beyond their original communication functions. For example, the electronic devices may be provided with various functions including a call function such as a voice call and a video call, a message transmission/reception function such as a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), and an e-mail, a navigation function, a photography function, a broadcast reproduction function, a media (e.g., a video and music) reproduction function, an interne function, a messenger function, a Social Networking Service (SNS) function, and the like. As various activities become possible by using an electronic device, users come to prefer devices provided with a large screen to maximize the usefulness of performing various functions. Electronic devices have recently become larger, reflecting the preferences of users, and the sizes and shapes thereof have also become diversified.
In recent years, various types of electronic devices with large screens have appeared. However, the electronic devices of various sizes cannot be easily gripped and manipulated by one hand.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.